Episode 489: The Clean Saloon
"The Clean Saloon" was originally released on December 9, 2019. Description Well, it finally happened. We got bit by the Broadway bug. Time to raise our anchors and set sail towards the warm, inviting waters of professional musical theater. Don't try and change our minds - we have become Daddy Warbucks, and Daddy Warbucks don't podcast. Suggested talking points: Broadway Babies, Drinking Horn, Laserking, Fakin' It, Pocket Watch Counterweight, Hats off to Christmas, A Good 9 and a Half, Peanuts on the Floor Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys are broadway babies. 8:28 - I've become a great lover of craft breweries over the years, and with this interest I've collected some really neat drinkware to enjoy my fancy beers. I have even recently gotten a job at a shop that sells drinking horns, pewter tankards, and every manner of beer glass. My question is, how douchey is it if I bring my own cool drinkware to other people's houses for me to use? I feel silly drinking from a horned skull mug at home, as if I'm putting on a show for myself. Would my hosts think that their glasses aren't good enough for me? I just want to use my fun cups! I am in my mid-20s and a female. - Ailing in Austin 13:08 - Y - Sent in by Merit "The Prospector" Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Puma, who asks: How to win everytime no matter what on chess? im tired of getting check mated, the game would be so much more fun (for me) if i was able to win no matter what move my opponent makes Update: the possibility of me getting check mated makes the game super boring. but knowing how to win no matter what will make it fun for me 19:44 - When I was in fifth grade, I fell down the bleachers at morning assembly. I was afraid of people laughing at me, so when I got to the bottom, I pretended I was dead. This worked; the kids did not laugh at me. I had to go to the hospital and get many tests taken. I never told my family the truth, and to this day they believe I have a serious fainting issue and it is now and forever listed in my medical history. How can I come clean and tell my family that I faked my own death to avoid embarrassment? - Lauren from Kentucky 23:42 - Justin forgets which brother is which. 24:22 - Y - Sent in by Michelle, from Yahoo Answers user Jordan, who asks: Is there a not weird way to wear a pocket watch with modern day casual clothes? I prefer to always be wearing a t shirt and will never be seen in casual attire in public without a full zip hoodie (even in the summer) and I want to wear this really cool pocket watch I have. Any ideas that won't look weird or make anyone conversing with me think "well look at this weirdo" or something of that nature? 27:46 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, Travis's Secondhand Goof Shelter, Quip. Advertisement for Baby Geniuses. 32:03 - That's a Christmas to Me * A Charming Christmas: Tiffany (Lori Loughlin) has made a name for herself crafting the most intricate and sought-after holiday-themed charms at the Carlsberg Bracelet Company. When Mr. Carlsberg decides to move on, Tiffany assumes she'll move into the top spot - that is, until David (Gabriel Hogan) is brought on to modernize Carlsberg's operation by mass-producing the charms the company has been hand-making for over a century. David is tasked with learning Tiffany's craft, which he realizes may be harder to replicate than he first thought. As the deadline for Christmas production looms and sparks fly, the pair realize there may be a way forward they never anticipated, both for the company - and each other. * Hats Off to Christmas: Mia (Haylie Duff), the loyal and hard-working manager of her small town's Christmas hat shop, is blindsided when her boss of over 10 years asks her to train his son, Nick (Antonio Cupo), for a vacant upper-management position that Mia had been coveting. Although Nick is a handsome, successful New York City business consultant, Mia finds training him frustrating until Nick takes an interest in Mia's son Scotty (Sean Michael Kyer), helping Scotty with a pumpkin carving contest. However, Mia's faith in Nick quickly diminishes when Nick fails to show up at the contest. To protect her son from further disappointment, Mia tries to keep Nick out of her and Scotty's fragile life and Nick must decide if staying in the small town of Wilsonville is worth giving up the big-city perks he once had in New York. As Mia struggles to find a way to convince Scotty to return to physical therapy so he can walk again, she soon realizes that Nick may be the Christmas miracle she has been waiting for. Does he stay or does he return to the Big Apple? * Best Christmas Party Ever: Jennie Stanton (Torrey DeVitto) throws the best Christmas parties every year for her company Petra's Parties. Things are a little different this year, as Petra is retiring and looks to the next generation to take over. Jennie thinks that she has her new job in the bag, until Petra's charismatic nephew Nick (Steve Lund) shows up as seasonal help and his natural talent and confidence clashes with Jennie's team, stern work ethic, and traditional values. The pair battle it out for the top job with unmistakable chemistry and symmetry, but when the new owners of the legendary Terrell's Toys put the bottom line before Christmas spirit, threatening to pull the plug on Terrell's Toys' annual Christmas party for the community, Jennie and Nick are forced to work together to throw the greatest Christmas party ever. (A Charming Christmas is the false film, despite there being a film actually called that on the Hallmark channel.) 39:03 - I'm a college student with a drawing professor that's really, really into Crocs. He wears Crocs in the class and has an Instagram dedicated to showcasing different Crocs/Croc-related memes. As a thank-you present at the end of the semester, our class has contemplated purchasing a pair of white Crocs, signing our names in permanent marker, and presenting them as a gift. However, none of us know what shoe size he wears. What's a non-creepy way to find someone's shoe size without also obviously revealing that you're about to buy them plastic shoes? - Covert Crocs in Kansas 44:38 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Mastermind587, who asks: why isn't there restaurants anymore are like the old western saloon? You know restaurants that are made like the old western saloon. For example, the atmosphere is very stylistic. The restaurant has pictures, wall paper, nice fancy clock, they have really fine looking tables, and the piano is at the corner for the pianist. There is a nice carpet on the floor. I mean with chain restaurants even olive garden you don't get this kind of stuff any more. 52:48 - Housekeeping 54:42 - FY - Sent in by Madeline, from Yahoo Answers user Nurble, who asks: How do I tell my wife that I ate her fancy soaps that she bought for the bathroom? Category:Episodes Category:Merit Palmer Category:Graham Roebuck Category:That's a Christmas to Me